zalgindorfandomcom-20200214-history
History Timeline
Deriak Period 0001 L.A - Beginning of the Light Ages. Birth of the Deriak Kingdom - Ruled by Zol-Daq. 0005 L.A - All except the Bone Pit is unified under the Deriak Kingdom. 0007 L.A - Deriak falls to a rebellion (Zal Gin Billitzva). 100 Year War Period 0007 L.A - The Deriak Kingdom splits into multiple Kingdoms, beginning the 100 year war period. 0074 L.A - Zel-Ci is born in Fvieya, Veifvie. 0095 L.A - The current Viefvie monarch falls to Zel-Ci's 10,000 strong rebellion - Zel-Ci takes the role of king and declares Viefvie to be called Zelticia from this day forward. The language of Zeltician is born in the newly found Zelticia. Zelticia Period 0095 L.A - Considered the end of the 100 Year War period and the beginning of the Zelticia Period - though it wasn't until 0108 L.A until war's saw a sharp decrease. 0101 L.A - Zelticia becomes the largest nation since the fall the Deriak Kingdom. 0119 L.A - Zel-Ci passes away due to natural causes - His first son Zel-Du inherits the throne. 0124 L.A - Zel-Du is assassinated by his own brother and next in line to the throne, Zel-Shang - Zel-Shang inherits the throne of Zelticia and begins Zelticia on the road of war. 0152 L.A - Zel-Shang passes away due to natural causes - His only son Zel-Ku inherits the throne. 0161 L.A - In fear of the giant war mongering Kingdom of Zelticia, the remaining southern Kingdoms create the Zal Sovern Viance (Sclilia, Finzor, Uvivga, Yinxa and Nivara) 0171 L.A - The Eastern Kingdoms of Fvie, Zul and Ifve join Zal Sovern Alliance to form Zal Gin Viance. 0175 L.A - A rebellion erupts in the West of Zelticia called the Zal Griv Billitzva. 0182 L.A - Zel-Ku passes away due to natural causes - due to dispute over inheritance, Zelticia is split between Zel-Ku's four sons into Nov, Sov, Eve and Wor Zelticia. 0186 L.A - Wor Zelticia falls to Zal Griv Billitzva. Zal Griv Billitzva take over Wor Zelticia's territory and split into three Kingdoms, each Kingdom lead by one of the three leaders. These Kingdoms are Worleor (Westland), Frivleor (Freeland) and Leorifior (Land of Flowers). 0190 L.A - Sov Zelticia falls to Zal Gin Viance. 0193 L.A - Eve Zelticia falls to Zal Gin Viance. 0195 L.A - Nov Zelticia falls to Zal Gin Viance. Zal Gin Viance ends - the Five southern Kingdoms go on to unite into the Kingdom of Sovleor while the three Eastern Kingdoms go on to unite into the Kingdom of Viefvie. ??? Period 0195 L.A - Sovleor let's go of it's new territory taken from Zelticia, beginning a new period of over a hundred existing countries much like the after the end of the Deriak Kingdom. However Sovleor forced a peace treaty upon each country, if broken will lead to war against them, the largest and most powerful Kingdom at this point in time. One of the few countries born from the above is Nev Zelticia, though small a very hostile Kingdom looking to relive its former glory now lead by Zel-Mi (Not apart of the original Zel dynasty).